


Overwhelmed

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: "I love your body. I love everything about you."
Stiles snorted in disbelief. The line just sounded extremely cheesy.
Derek gently flipped them over, so that he was hovering above Stiles. "Hey", he murmured, gently laying a hand on Stiles' cheek. "Look at me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan_ReidismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_ReidismyOTP/gifts).



> "Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one’s breath."

Stiles wasn't self-conscious anymore. Not really. He had grown into his gangly frame. He had gained some muscles from the training with the pack. But this was something completely different.

This was Derek.

Stiles was pretty sure that it wasn't even the first time Derek was going to see him shirtless. There had too been too many bloody and torn shirts.

But this was the first time Derek was going to see him shirtless like this.

"Hey, Stiles, we don't have to do anything today. It's okay if you don't want to."

Stiles startled. He had momentarily forgotten that he was currently sitting in Derek's lap. Derek's hand were still on his waist, stroking gently over the exposed skin.

"We can just keep making out."

Stiles shook his head and leaned down to kiss Derek again, rocking his hips gently. "No, I want this", he mumbled. "But I'm not exactly, I don't have your body."

Derek jerked back, breaking the kiss.

"I love your body. I love everything about you."

Stiles snorted in disbelief. The line just sounded extremely cheesy.

Derek gently flipped them over, so that he was hovering above Stiles. "Hey", he murmured, gently laying a hand on Stiles' cheek. "Look at me."

Stiles couldn't meet his eyes, too scared to find pity there.

"You are so beautiful, Stiles. Everything about you is."

Derek leaned in for a kiss, keeping it soft. "Tell me to stop and I will, okay?", he asked and Stiles nodded, finally looking at him.

The emotions in Derek's gaze overwhelmed him.

Derek started running his hands up and down Stiles' side again, before he gently took Stiles' shirt of.

Stiles let him.

He leaned down and placed a single kiss above Stiles' wildly pounding heart. "So beautiful."

He kissed his collar bone, followed the moles scattered over his chest and Stiles could feel himself flush under Derek's loving gaze.

"I love you", he choked out and Derek leaned over him again, pressing their lips together. Stiles sighed into it and gathered Derek in his arms, holding him tightly.

"Can we just cuddle for tonight?", he asked quietly.

"Of course." Derek pressed a kiss into his hair and sat up to take his own shirt off. Stiles immediately cuddled back into his side, resting his head on Derek's chest.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> APOLOGIES, I guess the rest of this series won't be a countdown to Christmas anymore. Well, I guess you can view them as gifts?
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
